


work out

by roadrunnner63



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Just a whole lot of sin, M/M, Quarantine, Smut, exercise, somehow i made this kinda crack as well, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadrunnner63/pseuds/roadrunnner63
Summary: Doyoung likes quarantine. Jaehyun doesn’t really. Gyms are closed. Oh no.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	work out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am. Quarantine time with Jae and Do. Woohoo. Quite literally.

Doyoung had no problem with being locked inside his apartment. In fact, he would have prefered if it was like that all day every day. Interacting with people was probably his least favourite thing to do other than exercise. But the only problem being stuck in a quarantine was that everyone had to stay inside, including his boyfriend. It wasn’t that Doyoung was  _ complaining  _ per se, it was more that spending an excessive amount of time with Jaehyun was making him crazy, in ways he was unsure of.

Jaehyun, unlike Doyoung, was very passionate about exercise. Doyoung was very vocal about how much he detested it. Why would you willingly want to tire yourself out and on top of that, you get sweaty which is icky and gross and unnecessary? Nevertheless, Doyoung respected Jaehyun’s love for exercise and generally made no comments about it (except in bed *wink wink*). This was all fine until the quarantine, which may or may not have made Doyoung’s life worse.

“Babe, the gyms are closed” Jaehyun groaned as he checked his phone.

“Not my problem” 

“Can’t you at least feel some pity for me?”

“Oh no! Whatever will you do without going to the gym?” 

“Low blow”

“Look Jaehyunnie, can’t you just- I dunno- work out in here? There’s nothing I can do about it” Doyoung says as he goes back to flipping through the channels on the television.

“Actually, that’s a good idea” Jaehyun says as he gets up and starts moving the coffee table in front of them.

“Wow, you actually didn’t think of that - Hey wait what are you doing to the coffee table?!”

“You said to work out here, so I’m working out here” Jaehyun smirks as he takes off his hoodie, revealing a singlet clinging onto his toned abs.

“I didn’t mean right here!” Doyoung protests as he starts turning a shade of red.

“Well, too late” Jaehyun replies and starts doing push ups on the floor.

Watching tv is incredibly hard when you have your boyfriend exercising right in front of you. Your very good looking Adonis-like boyfriend. Doyoung found this out very quickly.

“I can’t concentrate with you doing that,” Doyoung whines.

“Why don’t you join me?”

“Join you? What do yo-“

And with that, Doyoung found himself on the ground, directly below Jaehyun, a position he was not unfamiliar with. Jaehyun then proceeded to continue doing pushups.

“What the fu-“

Doyoung was interrupted by Jaehyun pressing their lips together into a kiss. Completely caught off guard, Doyoung went to whack Jaehyun when he pushed up again.

“Jung Jaeh-“

Once again, Jaehyun forced their lips together on his descent, smirking into the kiss. Doyoung, finally understanding Jaehyun’s intent, moaned into the kiss and eased his tongue in. Before the kiss could get any more intense, Jaehyun pushed up again.

“Really Jaehyun?” 

Jaehyun didn’t say anything but only went down to peck Doyoung’s lips once more. 

Two could play that game.

On the next kiss, Doyoung raked his hand against Jaehyun’s abdomen, trailing down until he was palming against Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun was now the one to be surprised and pushed up again. Going on one hand, he used his free hand to snake down and grope Doyoung’s ass while he mouthed at Doyoung’s neck making the latter shiver. 

“Did you know having sex burns 200 calories in an hour?” Doyoung says suddenly, “Wanna test it out?”

“What? Here?” Jaehyun asked incredulously as he halted his exploration of Doyoung’s collarbones. Doyoung would never allow any unholy acts on his sacred floor that he spent hours cleaning every week.

“Not on my precious floor you idiot,” Doyoung says as he smacks Jaehyun on the head, “In the shower, you reek.”

Doyoung willingly wanting shower sex? That was a rare occurrence. 

“Right away sir” Jaehyun says as he hoists Doyoung over his shoulder heading towards the shower.

——

  
  


They start off slow, kissing first. Doyoung starts on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, then runs his tongue over Jaehyun’s, while Jaehyun starts deepening the kiss and wandering his hands over Doyoung’s body, as the warm water runs down both their naked forms. The making out and hand roaming goes on for a bit until Doyoung decides he is bored and goes for Jaehyun’s neck. In normal circumstances, he would never make a mark on his boyfriend’s body for the sole reason that Jaehyun was in fact a model and showing up to work with hickeys was like showing up to work with your resignation form. However, these were not normal circumstances. Doyoung starts biting and licking at the spots that make Jaehyun moan, sucking at the skin until it blooms a deep purple-red.

“Ah babe” Jaehyun groans.

“Hmm?” Doyoung murmurs against Jaehyun’s skin, “What is it Jae?”

“I-“ 

“Use your words baby.”

“Can you- ah- please fuck me” Jaehyun chokes out.

Doyoung feigns questioning for a moment just to see Jaehyun’s reaction before deciding to comply with his request.

“Open your mouth” Doyoung instructs as Jaehyun obediently follows. 

Doyoung then inserts 2 fingers into Jaehyun’s mouth, letting him suck on them for a while. Jaehyun moans around the digits, but before Doyoung lets him become too comfortable, he spins Jaehyun around so that the other is facing the tiled wall. Doyoung fingers Jaehyun nice and slowly at first, before starting to stretch the rim, eliciting loud grunts from Jaehyun as he rests his head against his arm on the wall.

“Can you- go faster” Jaehyun whines.

“Jaehyunnie, you know very well not to rush me,” Doyoung whispers against the shell of Jaehyun’s ear, “How else are we going to get the health benefits?”

Doyoung’s fingers start prodding against Jaehyun’s prostate, earning more moans from the latter, while Doyoung latches back onto Jaehyun’s neck and begins marking it again.

Jaehyun, beginning to get impatient, starts taking matters in his own hands,quite literally, and moves his hand around his own cock, hard and leaking precum, and begins pumping it.

“Ah ah ah Jaehyunnie. No touching yourself.” Doyoung scolds as he slaps Jaehyun’s ass, turning it a bright red.

“Hyung” Jaehyun cries and this time Doyoung knows he wants it bad.

“Just a minute baby” Doyoung answers and lets his other hand enter Jaehyun’s mouth to lubricate it. He then allows himself to indulge a bit as he strokes his own cock.

“Please” Jaehyun whimpers out and finally Doyoung listens to him.

Doyoung enters slowly, almost criminally slowly, allowing Jaehyun’s walls to stretch around him. It’s a wonder how Jaehyun’s ass is still tight even though they had sex the night before.

“Faster”

“Hmm?” Doyoung asks.

“Faster please” Jaehyun whines out.

“Mmm, ok” Doyoung relents.

His thrusts are slower and shallow at first, but Doyoung gains momentum and starts going in deeper and faster and Jaehyun’s eyes roll back in pure ecstasy. Doyoung steadies his hands on Jaehyun’s hips, gripping hard and leaving dark marks.

“Ah- Doie” Jaehyun stutters, and Doyoung can tell he’s near his climax because he starts sobbing into his arm as Doyoung relentlessly abuses his hole, and Doyoung can tell he is near his own climax because his thrusts are getting more sloppy and out of rhythm.

Jaehyun finishes first, painting the shower wall with cum, and right after, Doyoung releases into Jaehyun.

They spend the next few minutes catching their breath and resuming making out again like the horny hoes they are, but eventually get to washing each other’s body.

——

“How’s that for exercise?” Doyoung asks as they both lie on their bed, completely and utterly exhausted.

“It was alright.” Jaehyun replies.

“Just alright?!” Doyoung exclaims as he rolls over and whacks Jaehyun.

“I’m joking babe. With more practice comes more stamina.”

“Well, then let’s get to it” Doyoung says as he pounces on Jaehyun.

Needless to say, through the whole quarantine, both of them got very much adequate exercise.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have yet again, been unable to make this without some form of very bad humour. I’m sorry. I also suck at writing smut so I am very sorry you had to read that.


End file.
